(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base mounting structure for mounting a base to a board, such as a base panel or a chassis of an electronic appliance (hereinafter "a board").
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of mounting a cable holder or another base to such a board, the base is slid or rotated to mount it in a mounting hole of the board. If the base is slid or rotated, space is required around the mounting area on the board, which therefore wastes space. As another mounting method, a snap-fitting system is used in which a snap member is inserted into a through hole, and a locking piece is pushed outward using elastic deformation of the snap member, so that a base is mounted to the board.
In the snap-fitting method, since the snap member protrudes an excessive amount from the rear of the board, the use of a space on the rear of the board may be restricted.